Two types of machines are available on the market for the mounting of flipchips, namely so-called pick and place machines which guarantee a very precise placing of the flipchips on the substrate but which are comparatively slow and so-called die bonders which achieve a higher throughput but lower accuracy. Common to both types of machines is that the chip to be flipped is first taken from a wafer adhered to and expanded on a foil by means of a device known as a flipper, flipped and then transported to the substrate by the pick and place system and placed on it.
The object of the invention is to develop a device for the mounting of flipchips which places the flipchips on the substrate quickly and with high precision.